


Drunken Love (Prt 6)

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Drunk Mickey, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Oblivious Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Rebecca said: If you could do Mickey and Ian have a fight and Ian started it. Mickey storms out, gets drunk and later calls Ian because he's lost.(as usual this series is not chronological so u dont have to read the rest to get this)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, i did not expect this to be angsty at all, i expected it to be like the rest but it took a direction of it's own. anyhu, enjoy!!!

Ian and Mickey are at the grocery store which is where they’ve spent most of their morning. And the reason they’ve spent hours here is because they can't decide on anything. Right now, they're arguing about meat. Out of nowhere Mickey has decided he doesn’t eat beef anymore.

“It’s not out of nowhere. I haven’t eaten beef in a while, you just haven’t been paying enough fucking attention.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Ian protests.

With a heavy sigh Mickey says, “You didn’t have to. You’ve been saying it since I told you.”

“We have been living together for years, you are my boyfriend that I love and know every single thing about. Forgive me if I call bullshit.”

“Well, you obviously don’t know me if you don’t know I quit beef.”

Ian rolls his eyes. “You know what, fine. I will only cook myself beef. Go get your choice of meat.” He gestures towards the big fridge which is not that far from where they are at the vegetable aisle. Ian shakes his head with a grin when Mickey leaves with an ‘’I will.” Ian was dating the funniest guy alive. “I don’t eat beef. Since fucking when?”

Ian walks around putting what they need in the trolley. He decides to go ahead and buy the rest of the stuff, Mickey will find him when he's done.  

**)( )(**

Mickey is checking inside the fridge looking at the different types of meat in there when one of the guys who work here approaches him. “You alright? Need any help?”

Mickey starts to shake his head no but then stops. “What is in here?”

“Umm there's beef,” the guy –Seth like his name tag reads- explains. “and, we got lamb, pork, chicken, turkey, fish, and duck anything really. What are you interested in?”

Mickey thinks he hasn’t tried fish in a while. Maybe he’ll buy that. “I'll go with the fish.”

Seth reaches forward and opens the refrigerator door. “What amount?”

…

Seth fetches him a small basket and puts all the fish in there. “You gonna eat all this with your girlfriend?” he asks before clearing his throat.

Mickey goes to take the basket from him but Seth holds onto it. Mickey tags on it. “You gonna let go?” he asks with a frown. Why was this guy acting so fucking weird?

Seth lets go of the basket with a chuckle. “Sorry.” He apologises rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t know why I did that.”

“Right.” Mickey replies his eyes back on the fridge wondering what else he could get. Ian already got the pork, liver and lots of beef. Mickey just now at the grocery store decided he doesn’t want to eat beef anymore. That’s what they cook all the time and he needs a change. He just liked riling Ian up. It was too easy. He smiles to himself then hears Seth speak up. He was still here? “What was that?”

“You never answered me.” He said.

“What was the question?” Mickey asks looking around since he can't see his boyfriend where he left him.

“I asked if you and your girlfriend…”

“Boyfriend.” Mickey corrects.

“Oh!” Seth exclaims like he’d just gotten the best news ever. “He around?”

Have they been standing this close this entire time? Mickey wonders offhandedly. “Yeah. In fact I should be looking for him.”

“You sure you’ve had enough?” Seth asks and Mickey thinks he sounds weird but he can't place why.

“Yeah, I'm cool man. Thanks for your help.”

“You sure? Because one can never have too much meat.” Seth replies with another chuckle while making a weird expression with his face that makes Mickey laugh too.

**)( )(**

Ian is done. Their trolley is overflowing with their shopping for the month. It's been a while and Mickey should have caught up with him by now. He parks the trolley near the check out point and goes to look for his boyfriend. He is surprised to find Mickey in the same spot he left him. This is where he's been this entire time? What the hell? He notices Mickey is talking to an employee and he frowns. They're just standing there talking while his boyfriend laughs at whatever his fellow brunette seems to be telling him. With possessiveness and jealousy taking over him, Ian storms over.

“What's going on here?”

Mickey looks at Ian and wonders why he's upset. Anyone else wouldn’t tell from his voice alone since he's keeping it calm, but from the way his hands are formed into fists and his shoulders hunched as if ready for a fight, Mickey knows his boyfriend is very angry. “I'm sorry, I was just coming to find ya.”

“Oh.” Seth speaks up. “This…this is your boyfriend?”

“Yes I'm his boyfriend, so why don’t you do yourself a favor and fuck off!”

“I… I shit.” Seth says before hightailing out of there.

 _Shit_. It downs on Mickey too late that Seth must have been hitting on him. From the way he just ran off after finding out who Ian is, to the way the redhead is fuming right now. He's in some deep shit. “Ian, look I'm…”

“I have been going around this entire fucking store doing everything by myself just so you could flirt?” Ian growls, lowly, angrily.

“Look man, I didn’t know that’s what he was doing. You know I can never tell these things. I'm so…”

“Ugh!” Ian storms off and Mickey is forced to keep up with his boyfriend’s long strides.

Ian pays for everything with their credit card in silence. When they bag them he's still silent. As they walk towards the car, more silence. Only once they're inside the car Mickey can't take it anymore. “Ian you know I never know when…”

“I know.” Ian cuts him off and starts the car.

He shouldn’t be mad at Mickey. He really shouldn’t, except he is. He is a gay man who has met his fair share of gay men. Maybe if they were both living in the Southside where you couldn’t find a gay man for miles since they were too deep in the closet, Ian would have forgiven his obliviousness. But they live in the North side now. Gay men don’t parade it but they don’t hide it either. Mickey should be able to tell when he's being hit on by now.

Watching the two of them like that, back at the store… Ian is hit with a wave of hurt and anger making him grip the wheel tighter. That…that man throwing himself at Mickey and Mickey letting him it just… it hurts. It hurt seeing them like that. Mickey is his and his alone.

“Ian breathe. I said I was sorry.” Mickey tries.

He knows Ian is trying to keep his anger at bay. Trying not to blame him for what happened back there. But just because he's keeping it to himself doesn’t mean he's not still angry. Mickey doesn’t know what it is, but for the life of him he can never tell when someone is coming onto him. Which to be honest surprises him every time it happens. Maybe it's because Mickey doesn’t find himself hot enough to approach. He doesn’t know what signs to look for, and unless someone comes right out and says it or touches him in a suggestive manner, it takes a while for Mickey to see it. It's usually worse when Ian witnesses it though, but his anger doesn’t usually last this long because usually he understands Mickey wasn’t flirting back.

But not today. No, today Ian takes the stuff he can carry out of the trunk of the car and proceeds into their apartment building without sparing Mickey a glance. “Fuck.” Mickey curses as he gets out too.

He removes the keys from the ignition then pulls out the rest of the groceries before following Ian inside. When he gets to their apartment he finds Ian in the kitchen banging pots angrily ready to make dinner. Mickey puts the bags on the floor so he can take off his jacket. He hangs it behind the door then walks further into the house chewing on his bottom lip.

“Ian.” He gets ignored. “Can you stop for a fucking minute? Let’s talk about this.”

“There's nothing to talk about. Guy was flirting, you flirted back, _as usual_. But it's okay because if you knew he was flirting you would have walked away immediately!” Ian finishes breathing unevenly still facing the other way. He grabs the rice and tears it off with so much angry force that half of it pours all over the kitchen sink. “Shit.”

“Ian!” Mickey shouts and finally his boyfriend turns around. “It's clearly not okay. You're clearly not okay, so talk to me.”

Ian shrugs. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Whatever it is you're thinking. Just say it.” Mickey encourages. He doesn’t like the tension in the air. He doesn’t like the anger radiating off of Ian. He doesn’t like that his boyfriend is this upset.

“You don’t want me to say what I'm thinking Mick.” Ian shakes his head.

Mickey nods a few times and walks further into the kitchen. He crosses his arms and leans on the counter. Inhaling deeply, he braces himself. “Go ahead Ian, say it.”

“You're not dumb.”

“What?”

“My boyfriend is not fucking stupid is what I'm fucking saying!”

“O…kay.”

“So I'm beginning to think you allow it to happen. On purpose.” Mickey opens his mouth and closes it a few times, shocked.

“What?” he manages to whisper, letting his hands fall to his side.

Ian nods. “Yeah, I think that you _do_ like getting hit on, and that’s why you entertain it.”

“Ian…” Mickey licks his lips that are suddenly dry. “You know…”

“I don’t know shit! I don’t know you. Isn’t that what you just told me back at the store? That I couldn’t even figure out that you don’t eat beef anymore?”

“Ian stop.” Mickey pleads, quietly.

“Admit it!” Ian shouts suddenly making Mickey flinch. “Admit that you like when other men flirt with you. Admit that you like the attention.” Ian steps forward so they're almost face to face. “My boyfriend is not a fucking idiot. And you’ve been openly gay for long enough you should be able to tell when another man wants you. So be a man Mickey, and admit that you like when other men give you their attention. And you flirt back. Even though you have me you flirt back. I'm I not enough Mickey? Is that it? Huh?”

Every single word coming out of Ian's mouth is like a stab to the chest and Mickey is trying really hard to breathe right now. “It's not fair. You're not being fair Ian, you know I would never do that to you.”

“Do I?”

Mickey stares up at Ian who’s looking down at him his nostrils flaring. Ian is just angry right now which is why he's lashing out like this but he's hurting Mickey and he knows it. “FUCK. YOU.” Mickey jabs a finger in Ian's chest and walks towards the door.

He grabs his jacket angrily and opens the door. Banging it loudly, he heads towards the elevator. It's only after the doors have closed that he feels tears falling down his cheeks. He sniffs and wipes them off angrily. When he gets down he stands in front  of the car and notices his hands are shaking so much he doesn’t think he can drive right now. So instead he hails a cab and directs the driver to take him to the first bar he sees.  

**)( )(**

Ian grabs the remainder of the rice and throws it across the kitchen with a loud angry yell inadvertently dirtifying  their kitchen. He then slides down to the kitchen floor sobbing loudly. He shouldn’t have done that. He really shouldn’t. Mickey had been right, it was unfair. If there was one thing Ian was sure of was that Mickey loved him wholeheartedly and he would never hurt him on purpose. Ever. So what he did just now was horrible and uncalled for. Mickey didn’t deserve that.

But Ian was frustrated. Even as he sat crying on their kitchen floor he was frustrated. Until when? When will Mickey start picking up on other men hitting on him? When will he stop allowing the flirting? Because as innocent as he usually is in all of it, it still fucking hurts. It hurts and it makes Ian jealous, and insecure and he starts doubting whether he's enough. Whether there is something other men could offer Mickey that he can't.

But none of that matters right now. What matters is Ian shouldn’t have been so hard on Mickey. He was just angry and he'd lashed out without thinking. He breathes a few times and tries to calm down some so he can stop crying. He wipes away his tears and unlocks his phone so he can send a text.

**Babe I'm sorry, come back.**

He doesn’t get a reply but he's not surprised. He _had_ really fucked up after all.

**I shouldn’t have said those things and I'm so sorry.**

He texts again because he knows Mickey will still read them.

**I love you.**

Ian sends as a final text and puts his phone back on the floor. Getting up, he looks at the kitchen floor scattered with rice and steps over it so he can head over to the couch. He has a slight headache from crying too much and he falls asleep almost immediately.

 

 

**)( )(**

 

Mickey ended up staring out the window in thought for too long that he didn’t recognize where the taxi driver dropped him off. But he had been too angry to care. Ian knew how much Mickey loved him, so for him to accuse Mickey of liking other men’s attention had been highly unwarranted. Mickey was so angry at him. He had entered the pub and ordered several shots before settling for a jack and ice.

That was five hours ago.

Now, now Mickey was drunk out of his fucking mind. He had tried to go to the bathroom and the entire experience had been a hustle. It had taken a lot to avoid peeing on himself.

 _Jesus_.

 He only ever drinks like this when he's with Ian but his drunk buddy slash boyfriend had upset him and now Mickey was sloshed in a pub he's never been to before, alone. He figures now that he can barely stand he should head home. He slides out of the booth extremely slow, and stands up trying not to stagger.

Supporting himself on all the tables he comes across, he finally makes it outside.

Mickey squints his eyes and looks around not recognizing the street. He walks forward a little bit still looking around. There are a few cars parked outside the club but that’s about it. It's in the middle of the fucking day and Mickey is drunk. He can't believe it. What self respecting man gets drunk in the middle of the day? Someone walks into him and Mickey being his drunk unstable self falls down. On the ground.

“I'm sorry man. My bad.” The man apologises and offers Mickey his hand to get him up. Mickey takes it and it takes a while before he's on his feet again. The other man glances towards the bar and then back at Mickey. “Try calling a cab.” He suggests  before tapping Mickey in the back and walks away.

Mickey nods to himself and starts walking. Fuck, where is he? He needs his boyfriend, he needs Ian. He pulls out his phone from his front pocket. He drops it once. Twice. Four times. “Fuck!” he finally manages to grab onto the phone and goes straight to his speed dial.  Ian doesn’t even wait for him to speak.

 _“Mickey? Baby where the hell are you? I have been calling you, you had me so worried. Where are you? I'm sorry, please come home.”_ he says in one breath.

“I don… I... is…”

_“Mick?”_

“I am… I don’ know where… I am not stupid.”

Ian sighs on the other end. _“I know baby, I know. And I am sorry. You are the smartest guy I know.”_

“I lo…ve you Ian.”

_“I love you too baby, **please** come home.”_

“I don’ know where I am.”

_“What?”_

Mickey looks at the ground and he gasps. “My shoe.” He looks around trying to find it but that just makes him dizzy. “Ian!”

 _“Yes? Mickey what's wrong?”_ Ian asks and even inebriated Mickey can hear the worry in his voice.

“Baby, I am shoeless!”

_“What?”_

“I don… I don’t know where I am Ian. I'm lost and I lost one shoe. Help me Ian.” Silence. “Ian?” Mickey calls scared his boyfriend has hanged up.

_“Do me a favor, can you do that baby?”_

“Yes, anything.”

_“I need you to go back inside. Where you came from just now, go back.”_

“In the… in the bar? The fuck are you looking… at!” Mickey snaps at a woman staring at him strangely. “Fuck off!” he slurs

_“Mick.”_

“A’ight. I'm going, I'm going. Without a shoe.”

Ian tries to hide a laugh on his end but Mickey hears it _. “Okay, don’t hang up.”_ Mickey staggers back inside the bar and idly wonders what the hell he's supposed to be doing back here.

“I'm in.”

_“Good. Good. Okay I want you to go to the counter and give the bartender your phone, can you do that?”_

“It's a new phone Ian… I'm not just going to give it away. And I lost my shoe!”

“ _I know you lost your shoe baby, but we will find it. I want to help you find it.”_

“We’ll find my shoe?”

_“Yes, I promise.”_

Mickey glances up and slowly walks towards the counter staggering less thank God. “Hello. ‘Sup mannn.”

“What's up, it's Mickey right? You want me to get you a cab?” the bartender asks.

“I lost my shoe and my boyfriend needs you to find it.” Mickey hands him the phone.

The guy frowns at him but takes the phone anyway. Mickey tunes out the conversation looking around the bar. He feels like it's the first time he's seeing it.

**)( )(**

After the bartender gives Ian the directions, he asks him to give Mickey some water and look after him until he gets there. He then ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. They had made a pact ages ago that if they were going to drink with the aim of getting drunk, they would always do it together. A pact they had adhered to for years. So for Mickey to have broken it only meant that Ian had really hurt him and he was pretty angry and had gotten drunk in retaliation.

He sighs in relief when he finds their car parked outside. But that means he has to go back upstairs to get the spare keys because Mickey had the other ones. When he gets to the pub he has no clue why his boyfriend would come all the way here. He quickly gets out of the car and runs inside. The slightly older bartender leads him to the manager’s office where his finds Mickey glaring at his legs. He taps down the urge to laugh. Putting both hands in his pockets, he just stands in front  of him.

“Babe.”

Mickey looks up in surprise and quickly shoots up and into Ian's arms. “Ian! My shoe!”

Ian wraps his hands around his boyfriend and kisses his hair. “I know, I know.”

“You found me!”

“Of course I found you, I will always find you.”

Mickey blinks up at him and Ian can tell his eyelids are heavy. He's ready to pass out. Instead his eyes tear up. “I'm sorry I didn’t know that guy wanted me, I didn’t.”

“I know.” Ian caresses his left cheek and whispers, “I'm sorry. I was mean and I'm sorry.”

Mickey nods. “You were _very_ mean.”

“I was and I'm sorry. I will make it up to you. You ready to go now?”

“To look for my shoe?”

“Yes.” Ian turns around and bends a little bit. “Hop on.” Mickey laughs. “Mick, hop on my back so we can go look for your shoe.”

“Okay.” Mickey says. Except he only stands behind Ian and  rubs his crotch against his ass before laughing again.

Ian sighs before turning around. He lifts his boyfriend by his waist and throws him over his shoulder. “I am never letting you out of my sight, I swear to God.”

Ian mutters before leading them both out. He thanks the bartender and carries Mickey towards their car. Placing him carefully on the passenger seat, he straps him in then pecks him on the cheek before closing the door. He's already passed out at this point. Ian goes to get in the car and that’s when he sees the lost shoe that Mickey won't shut up about. It's only when he picks it up that he realizes he's the one who bought Mickey the shoe. That would explain his attachment to it. Smiling gently to himself, he throws it in the back seat and caresses Mickey's cheek before starting the car and reversing out of the strange place.

 

**)( )(**

 

Mickey wakes up in the morning moaning when he feels  fingers massaging his hair. “Ian.”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Feels good.”

“You're welcome.” Mickey snorts. “Take this.” Mickey opens his eyes to take the painkiller and water. “How are you feeling?”

“Please, I'm a Milkovich of course I'm fine.”

“What do you remember from last night?”

“Ugh.” Mickey groans before scooting closer towards Ian and laying on his chest.

“I really am sorry you know.”

“I know.”

“I love you. And I know you would never do all the things I accused you of.”

Mickey sighs and caresses Ian's neck. “I love you too.  And I'm glad you know that. But please never…”

“Never again. I promise. But you have to know it hurts seeing men throwing themselves at you like that. And when you encourage it even unaware it still… it bothers me Mick.”

“So what do we do?”

Ian shrugs though it doesn’t really work in his position. “Ban you from ever talking to any other men?”

“Ian.”

Ian laughs. “Fine. I will just kick their asses then. And you can't get mad.”

“Possessive fucker.”

Ian scoffs. “As if you are any better.”

Mickey straddles him and looks Ian straight in the eyes. “I am yours. You never have to worry about that.”

“I love you.”

Mickey smiles at his boyfriend and bends to slot their lips together. Maybe Ian just needs reminding that he's the only man Mickey wants and will ever want. Mickey thinks as he pushes down Ian's underwear and reaches for the lube.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Due to unavoidable circumstances, this is the last thing i will post until June. I have to leave and won't have time to write until i get back.  
> But thank u so much for reading and supporting me, all kudos and comments welcome.  
>  **Mob lOVE!!!!!**
> 
> Catch me and some other members and writers on Facebook group _Let's be Shameless...Shamelessly_


End file.
